Come Back To Me
by Julian Amsel
Summary: Yay! My fiftieth upload! ^_^ Mwaa... Oh, yes, the fic no da. Weelll..... just read my little author's note and you'll understand.... or maybe not.


Author's notes: Yay! My 50th upload! ^_^ Wish I had something better to upload for it... but oh well. I decided for this one, I wouldn't write about Jyou.. or Koushiro.. or Jyoushiro. Why? 'cause I write about them all the time. No, I decided to write a fic involving Miyako.. 'cause I think she's just soooo cute no da!! Mwaa.... Uh, this one kind of takes place after a story which I will probably never write.. but ANYWAY.. it involves an original character *nodnod*. Um.. yeah, that's it. Anyway, this here is a PWP, and as I said, it ain't much... I might make a sequel (probably not, though) or I might write the story I had originally planned(don't count on it) no da.. ah well. Here we go! 

Disclaimer: Miyako ain't mine (unfortunately ^_^), nor are any other of the Digi-characters who are mentioned or not mentioned in this fic. Neko Miyamoto is a character from my own imagination. Don't sue me, 'cause all you'll get is my collection of Animorph books and a few Pocket Monsters cards. 

~*~*~*~

"Come Back To Me" 

The sudden sound of the phone ringing brought her from a dreamlike state. Mind slipping slowly into reality, she reached for the receiver, hoping against all hopes that it would be the call she had been waiting for for what seemed like forever, though in the real world it was only a little over a month. Her fingers trembled and she tried desperately to calm her nerves, only to realize it wasn't worth the effort. There was only one who could do that..   
"Moshi moshi," she said softly, nearly whispering. "Who is speaking?"   
"Miyako-chan? Is that you?"   
Her eyes lit up at the sound of the voice which she hadn't heard for an entire month. Her mind formed a picture of the one who owned it.. the one who she missed so much it nearly killed her. "Neko...," she said softly. "It's good to hear from you again.."   
"It's good to hear you, too. I miss you..."   
"I miss you too." She sighed inwardly. It was always the same... and somehow, it always hurt more when she hung up and was alone again, waiting, always waiting for that call. "Neko-chan... I... when are you coming back?"   
A soft chuckle, as if the other girl was amused by the question she asked, always the same.. "Don't worry, love. I'll be back soon. The year is almost over... mum says that if all goes well, we'll be flyin' back to Japan in a month."   
"A month..."   
"Yeah, a month." A pause, a sigh. "I really wish I didn't have to wait a month. It's been too long since I've seen you... I... just..."   
"You don't have to say anything. I know."   
Silence on the other line. Then..   
"How is the situation with the Kazier coming along?" It was as if she was trying to change the subject..   
She let out an exasperated sigh. "It's more than a situation now. It's an all-out war... Our Digimon are tough, but I-" She bit her tongue, silencing herself. Don't make her worried, she thought.   
"I thought you would have beaten him by now," whispered the other, voice clearly expressing her worry.   
"He's gotten stronger. But we have, too.... still, sometimes it's like-" She cut herself off again. Shut up, she thought.   
"Hang in there, Miyako.. And don't do anything stupid."   
Annoyance, flaring up inside her. "Since when do I do anything stupid?"   
"I'm not saying you are, I'm just saying some of your ideas are kind of... you know."   
"Gee, thanks. Really appreciate it," she snapped angrily.   
A brief silence. "Miyako-chan.."   
"What?"   
"I'm sorry... I just don't want to lose you."   
A sigh. "I know... I know."   
"So promise me you won't get yourself killed?"   
"I promise."   
"Yeah?"   
"Of course. I love you, Neko. I wouldn't leave you."   
"I.. know."   
Silence. Why is it she never says it? She thought. Why am I always the one who says those three words?   
"Miyako-chan.."   
"Yes?"   
"I need to go now. Mum wants me to get off the phone."   
A bitter sigh. "All right... all right." It was always the same...   
"I'll see you in a month..."   
"See you... soon..."   
"Miyako-chan?"   
"Yes?"   
A quick silence, a deep breath, a whisper.. "I love you."   
".... I know."   
_ Click._

Miyako stared at the phone in her hands, mind clouded with thoughts. A month... it wasn't all that long. Thirty days...seven hundred and twenty hours... Not all that long. She would wait.... It was all she could do. All she could do... until the one she loved came back to her. 


End file.
